


Crush

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel, Baby Sam, Big Brother Dean, Crushes, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, First Crush, Fluff, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Picnics, Protective Castiel, Sam Has a Crush, Tired Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy has a crush, Deans not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm really sorry FOR not getting these stories out fast, I'm still having some trouble.
> 
> I love writing this all for you but sometimes I just don't have the will. I'm trying though.
> 
> Hope you like this story. :) I'm trying to think of some plot but I can't really think of anything right now, any suggestions would be lovely. I have some stuff I want to happen, just having trouble getting there.

Sam woke first, which caused Cas to wake from the shift.

"Hi Cassie." Sam spoke softly because he understood his brother was still sleeping and needed rest.

"Hi kiddo. Did you sleep well?"

Sam nodded, he leaned up and kissed Cas's cheek, "thank you for letting me sleep with you and De."

Cas smiled, "You're welcome baby boy. Do you have any fun ideas for today?"

Sam nodded frantically, "lots! It involves you, and De, and Riley!"

Cas laughed, "that's awesome baby." He looked up and noticed Dean staring at him with a soft wondering look.

Cas sat up and pulled Sam with him, "Why don't you go and get ready for the day Sammy, me and De will too."

Sam nodded frantically and ran away.

Cas looked back at Dean, who was still looking at him with his look, "What?"

"How are you so good with children and how did I ever get so lucky to have you as my mate?"

Cas shrugged and leaned down to kiss him, "I'm the lucky one sweetheart."

Dean laughed and batted Cas away, "You're such a girl."

Cas growled, "You don't say that when we're in bed."

Dean froze, "don't play dirty, I can't do anything yet because of the stitches."

Cas grinned.

"You asshat."

"Cassssiiieeeeeeee!!!!!! Come onnnnnnnn!"

Cas laughed, then the baby started crying.

Dean frowned, Cas kissed it off him, "You get her, I'll get him."

Then Cas was moving and walking out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean watched Sam and Cas interact all morning while he took care of Riley.

That was the problem, Dean took care of her all the time, Cas never helped.

That was only because every time he stopped paying attention to Sam, Sam would get pouty and angry or look lost and upset.

Dean frowned.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas was actually allowed away from Sam to make lunch, promising Sam it'd be his favorite.

Dean wandered in, Riley was in her crib napping.

"I think Sam has a crush on you Cas."

Cas sighed, "I figured that since over the past few days you were in the hospital he clung to me and drew me all these photos and gave me flowers he picked."

"So it's been like this for a couple days?"

Cas nodded, Dean sighed, "Man."

Cas stopped cutting salad and drew Dean in his arms, "It'll go away. Sam just took comfort in the fact that I was there when you were not, he idolized me for the comfort and developed a small crush on me while at it."

Dean nodded and chuckled a little. Cas leaned in and kissed him, not hard but not soft.

Then there was tiny hands pushing at Dean and screaming no.

Sam was beating against Dean's legs, causing him to stumble back, "No! No, no, no! You can't kiss him! Cassie's mine! Mine!!"

Sam screaming was going to wake up Riley and that's exactly what it did.

Riley was screaming now too and Dean face palmed, exhausted already.

Dean looked to Cas and pointed at Sam then left, going to take care of his pup.

"Sam."

Sam sniffled then looked up to Cas, "up?"

Cas sighed and bent down, picking Sam up, he walked towards the nursery where he could hear Dean soothing their pup down.

"Oh it's okay sweetheart, I know you're tired. 'M tired too baby girl, you're a lot to handle. That's why we got papa to help, though he's busy with uncle Sammy. Yes he is."

"Dean, maybe you should take a nap? I can handle these two, Riley will be sleeping much of the time anyway."

Dean turned around, rocking Riley. Sam was clinging to Cas's neck tightly, his face shoved in his neck.

Dean would have thought it cute if he didn't know that Sam's crush was getting out of hand. He couldn't kiss his own mate without Sam pushing them appart and throwing a fit.

Dean nodded and laid Riley down, who was fast asleep again.

He walked past Cas without a glance at him, closing their bedroom door softly behind him.

Cas sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas was able to finish lunch, Sam clinging to his leg. He had brought Dean's lunch to the bedroom, setting it on the side table for when he woke.

He walked around with the baby monitor, keeping watch on Riley.

"Cassie?"

Cas put the book he was reading down and looked to Sam, "Ya baby?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Cas frowned then sat on the floor with Sam, "Why would you think that?"

Sam frowned, "De's mad so I thought you would be too."

Cas gave a small smiled, "he's not mad kiddo, just tired. And no, I'm not mad."

Sam smiled and hugged Cas, "Can I give you a kiss Cassie? Like how I saw Dean kiss you a lot?"

Cas sighed, "No Sam. How me and Dean kiss, you only do that with your mate baby. When you find your mate, you'll kiss them like that."

Sam threw his arms around Cas's neck, "But I love you! Why can't you be my mate?"

Sam sounded so sad, Cas didn't want to hurt the little guy's feelings but this couldn't go on. He pulled Sam back, "I love you Sam but like a little brother baby boy. I'm your brothers mate and I love him very much. I know you like me but you'll find a different person who you will love more than life itself and you won't like me anymore. Plus, I'm Dean's mate baby. How do you think Dean would feel if you took me away from him? He would be very upset, your brother loves me very much as I do him, we're bonded together. You don't want to take that away from your big brother now do you?"

Sam shook his head no, he had fat tears running down his face, Cas wiped them away, "I want De to be happy Cassie, you make him happy."

Cas smiled, "And he makes me happy too. So do you baby boy but you gotta let me and De be together or he'll be sad."

Sam nodded, "I know... Do you still love me though, Cassie?"

Cas hugged Sam, "I will always love you baby boy. Just not in the way I love Dean, I love you like family sweetheart. You're my family."

Sam nodded, "I love you too Cassie. I-Is De mad at me?"

Cas shook his head, "No but do you want to go cuddle up to him? I know he'll like that. We can all take a nap."

Sam nodded. Cas walked Sam to their bedroom and quietly opened the door, he noticed the lunch he had set was ate and Dean was passed out, still so tired.

Cas sat the baby monitor down while Sam got in bed, moving Lacey to the end of the bed.

Dean stirred, "H-Hmm? Sam? What're you doing?"

"Me and Cassie are gonna nap with you De!  Cassie told me imma find myself a mate that I'm gonna love more than life itself! Can you believe that?"

An eye popped open, "you will Sammy, when you're older. Can I have my mate back?"

Sam looked down, "I'm sorry De, I know Cassie loves you and you love him, I want someone to love me like Cassie loves you. Cassie is so nice and awesome."

Dean pulled Sam closer, "You'll find your mate when you're older baby boy. You have a lot of time and me and Cassie love you sweetheart. We always will, you're my little brother and it's my job kiddo."

Sam nodded and snuggled up to Dean, Cas smiled and laid down, pulling the brothers into his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean woke up to Lacey licking his face.

"Lace, gross. Alright, alright I'm up."

Dean was alone in the bed besides Lacey being there, licking him.

"Where is everyone Lace?"

Lacey barked and ran off the bed, running out of the room.

Dean chuckled, "Guess I'm supposed to follow."

Dean slowly pulled himself out of bed and walked down the hall, he stopped in the nursery to check on Riley but she wasn't there. Dean slightly panicked and walked faster, as much as he could, knowing he couldn't run and hating it.

He got to the kitchen to see Cas putting Riley in her carseat, Sam next to him holding the dogs on leashes.

Cas looked up, sensing Deans distress, "What's wrong?"

Dean calmed and walked closer, "I just didn't see Riley in her crib and just kinda freaked. What're you doing?"

Cas smiled, "we are going to the park that's down the road and having a picnic."

Dean rose an eyebrow, "I can barely walk still and your daughter is four days old."

Cas smiled sheepishly, "I know but the weather is nice for her and I thought it'd be a good idea, if you need help walking I will always help you."

Dean shrugged, "Fine."

Cas grabbed the carseat and took Deans hand in his free hand. Dean grabbed Sam's and Cas walked them to his car.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas had brought blankets and a pillow for Dean to sit on, he walked them to a spot and laid a blanket down, drying up the picnic.

Cas had made sandwhiches with macaroni salad with strawberry pastries for desert, lemonade to drink.

Dean was quite impressed.

After they ate, Sam had asked Cas to play in the playset with him, since Dean was unable.

Cas glanced at Dean, who nodded, and got up, chasing Sam.

Dean smiled then checked on Riley, she was making baby noises.

Dean smiled at her and gave her his finger, she grasped into it quickly.

"She's beautiful."

Dean looked up, just noticing the Alpha that appeared in front of him. How come he hadn't smelt him?

"Thanks."

The Alpha nodded, "Sorry I didn't mean to just randomly come up but I couldn't help myself, you're very attractive."

Dean blushed, he was used to being hit on, since he was an Omega, but he wasn't used to this type of thing. The Alphas never really complimented him like this, he also had a hard time believing he was attractive since just having a baby.

"Thank you."

The Alpha nodded, "so I'm guessing since you have a pup and by that mark on your neck, that you have a mate already?"

Dean nodded. The guy tsked, "That's too bad. Like I said, you're very attractive, I hope the guy knows what he's got."

Dean blushed again, looking down, "I think he does. He would greatly appreciate it if you would stop flirting with his mate."

Dean looked up and the guy turned, Cas was there with Sam, looking pissed.

The guy rose his hands, "Didn't mean nothing, your mate and pup are very beautiful."

Cas nodded and walked over to Dean, sitting down next to him, "thank you."

The guy nodded then left awkwardly.

Dean turned to look at Cas, "he was just being nice and you know how hard that is to find in Alphas these days."

Cas shook his head, "No, he was looking for a way to get in your pants, I could smell the lust."

Dean shrugged, "he wouldn't have achieved."

Cas leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "You're still mine and I won't let anyone take advantage of you, my beautiful Omega." Cas but Deans ear, tugging.

Deans eyes dialated and he gave a low whine, "Stop. You know I can't do anything and this is not fair."

Cas leaned back and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget to give suggestions for plot. It would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
